The Mind's Window
by LuinWasser
Summary: Charlotte Nouse knew what she was in for when she signed onto S.H.I.E.L.D's team. She went to surpress memories of her lost finace but in return she found a new way to confine her grief, Captain America. Set during and after the Avengers. SR/OC hopefully not a Mary-Sue. Not like other SR/OCs. Please Review!


**The Mind's Window **

**Disclaimer: I only own my everything else belongs to Marvel. **

**AN: Please review I would really like to know your thoughts on the story. **

* * *

"Agent Nouse do you have the files I asked you for?" Director Fury yelled into my earpiece.

"Yes sir I do. But may I say that the file has been tampered with." I replied while typing away on my computer. He had not stopped pestering me about these encrypted files all day.

"I figured as much. Send what you have to Agent Coulson immediately." He huffed

"Will do. Nouse out." I have to admit getting to say that made me smile a little bit. I quickly sent the files to Coulson's tablet and hoped that they got through to him before he went to call in Stark. I pulled my dirty blond hair back into a ponytail before bringing up the next file on Captain America. I had read about him many times before he was unfrozen. It was kind of surreal to be transferring his file so Fury could call him in.

I tinkered around with my vast array of computers until about noon that day before I decided it was time to return to the land of the living. I had been up since four a.m due to Loki stealing the Tesseract. I was on the Helicarrier when it happened and was immediately called to set up around the clock surveillance on every piece of technology in the world. I was tired and ready to start my shift on the bridge. I was happy to be out of my office or as I called it my lair.

I made my way up to the top deck of the Helicarrier which was as of now an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean. I loved looking at the planes as they took off and landed. It was something my dad and I had in common, we both loved airplanes. I could name any airplane from WWI to the present. I am a nerd, yes, but I am proud to admit it.

It would be another day until any of the "Avengers" arrived so there was no sense in waiting for anyone. My shift on the bridge was set to start soon so I leisurely walked to my station on the bridge. I promptly sat down in my seat near the helm. I was a computer scientist specialized in linguistics, I ran the basic operations of the ship. On top of that I was responsible for all the data, files, and information that came through this division of S.H.I.E.L.D. I had about 25 agents working under me at any given time. Today was an especially long day due to the recent events regarding the Tesseract. Two Agents had been sent out to recruit the so called "Avengers" so my team and I had to keep constant tabs on all of them. Agent Coulson was in New York trying to get Tony Stark to come in without any violence.

After my shift was over I was ready for some much needed sleep. I dragged my feet all the way to my quarters. I put the code into the control panel by the side of my door. The door slide open smoothly and I entered my room. It was sparse and neat, just how I liked it. I hopped right into bed not even bothering to undress. I took off the dog tag that I wore around my neck. The dog tag belonged to my late fiancé, Robert; he was killed in action in Iraq about three years ago. I missed him a lot but I had moved on. That is why I took the job at S.H.I.E.L.D; I needed to get away from the house that we shared, from the people we knew, and from the memories that haunted me like a ghost. I loved him and I would probably never love anyone as much as him ever again. I fell asleep quietly that night.

* * *

I woke up at my normal time the next day. The sun was already blistering through my small window. I threw my glasses on and pulled my hair into a loose, low bun. I didn't bother with make-up because I had no one to look pretty for, that and I was just plain lazy. I was supposed to be on the deck at 0800 to meet Dr. Banner and Steve Rogers, the infamous Hulk and Captain America. I have to admit that meeting THE Captain America was a little intimidating only because my dad never shut up about the guy even though the Captain had only served two years before he was frozen. I looked at the clock and silently swore because the clock read 0757. I raced out of my room without even thinking about breakfast. I sprinted through the twisting hallways and onto the deck of the hover craft. God, I need to ask Fury for a map or something. Anyways I ran to the top of the hovercraft only to nearly knock over the two men standing on deck.

The first man was an older man likely in his late 30s or early 40s, his slightly graying black hair giving away his age. His dark brown eyes were ever seeking, as if searching for an excuse to leave. Ha! I don't blame the guy, but there was an intelligent aura about him I couldn't quite describe, but I immediately decided he was one to be respected. Holy toasted biscuits with butter the man next to him was handsome. He was the vision of the classic all-American man girls fall all over. His light brown hair was neatly combed, somewhat expected for a man from the 1940s, and he had gorgeous, I mean gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. His shoulders were broad and who the hell knows what else he had under the casual white shirt and brown jacket. He had to be at least 23 or 24, close to my age or older. I attempted to form words but nothing really came out, I stood there awkwardly until Natasha came to my rescue.

"This is Agent Charlotte Nouse, everyone calls her Lottie, and she is the head of the computer sciences of the Avengers Initiative. She guides us through all the technology of our attacks." Natasha said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" Captain America extended him right hand to shake mine.  
I didn't fully comprehend this motion until Natasha bumped me. I shook his hand firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine Captain. It is an honor to finally meet the man my father idolized for so many years. "I mentally smacked myself for being so forward about him being Captain America and all that I'm sure he really didn't want to be just a superhero.

"Thank you ma'am." He seemed kind of awkward in his reply but I brushed it off.

We lead the two men into the Helicarrier so they could talk with Fury. By this time the Helicarrier was already in the air and was ready to disappear. We made it to the bridge quickly and I took my position at the front computer. The Captain was looking around the highly advanced bridge in awe. was standing awkwardly behind a large table behind the helm. I gave orders to all the ships computers to being the cloaking sequence. I noticed the Captain hand $10 to Fury…likely a bet on the Captain's tech knowledge. In just a few taps and slides of my fingers the reflective panels were in position and we blended in with the bright blue hue and white clouds of the sky. I smirked, not in pride but in confidence, knowing that I had the knowledge to do such things…ok maybe I am a bit prideful but I don't give a to craps about it. I turn to Fury, "Cloaking panels in place, sir."

He nods in recognition and turns to Agent Hill, speaking with her in hushed tones. I hear a slightly aggravated sigh from behind me and grin, "Not fond of tight spaces, Mr. Banner?"

"Not particularly fond of what can happen in them Miss. Nouse." I smiled at his comment knowing full well what can happen. I liked these men and I was glad that I had the opportunity to meet them.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you like the story. Please a review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate people's opinion on my stories. **


End file.
